Travelers typically carry travel items such as clothing, shoes, documents, computers, and the like. Bags, luggage, backpacks, and the like are typically used to facilitate the movement of such travel items. The present invention is of particular significance when applied to backpacks designed for airplane travel, and that application of the present invention will be described herein in detail. However, the principles of the present invention may be applied to other types of backpacks, such as backpacks designed for camping.
Travel backpacks are typically designed to be slung over one shoulder or both shoulders of the traveler to allow the traveler to carry travel items in a hands free fashion. Travel backpacks also are designed with handles to allow the backpack to be carried like a suitcase.
The need exists for improved travel backpacks that provide the traveler with additional flexibility and comfort when confronted by travel delays, long layovers, and the like.